


Revelations

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Joseph Rogers, Established Relationship, Fairly New Relationship, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony Bingo, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony and Steve don't talk about Howard much.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Abuse” [S1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

He and Steve do not talk about Howard much. At all really. It was one of those sensitive topics you try to avoid. He could see how much it hurt Steve not to talk about Howard who he had remembered as some great guy. A friend.

Tony feels jealous whenever he thinks about it. That Steve got to know his father, while he only got to know his scorn.

It appeared that they would never be able to see eye to eye on that. They will always be on different pages. He would be lying to say it did not keep him up at nights. Wondering how it would affect what was growing between them.

Howard always seemed to have a say in his life, even from beyond the grave. And it seemed like it would always be that way.

Until a few nights ago that was.

They were watching a movie together and a scene came up that brought back memories. He mentioned that he had also became rather acquainted with the cupboards and other nooks of his house when his father had a bit to drink.

Something dark and pooling filled Steve’s eyes. He had thought that was it, this was the end of it. That he had pissed Steve off so much that he had finally had enough. Steve was going to leave him.

He sucked in a painful breath and looked away. He tensed at the movement by his side. But instead of bitting words, a large hand wrapped his side and pulled him closer to be hugged against Steve’s side.

He looked up at Steve to see that he was angry, but not at him. There was understanding in those eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Merged Bad-Parent-Howard-Stark with what was shown about Steve's father at the start of Captain America Vol. 7


End file.
